Dancer
With their aggressive steps, these dancers are able to weave forbidden magic upon their enemies, producing results rivaling those of even the most powerful sorcerer cants. Role: '''Support '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +2, Cha +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Dancer is proficient with Simple and Exotic Weapons, and with Light Armor. Dance Performance A Dancer is trained to use the Performance (Dance) skill to create magical effects on those around her, including herself if desired. She can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a Dancer can use Dance Performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the Dancer can produce any one of the types of Dance Performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Starting a Dance Performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a Dance Performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A Dance Performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the Dancer is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A Dancer cannot have more than one Dance Performance in effect at one time. A Dance Performance counts as the Bard’s Bardic Performance special ability for any effect that affects bardic performances. At 7th level, a Dancer can start a Dance Performance as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a Dancer can start a Dance Performance as a swift action. Each Dance Performance has visual components. Since all Dance Performances have a visual component, the targets must have line of sight to the Dancer for the performance to have any effect. A blind Dancer has a 50% chance to fail when attempting to use a Dance Performance with a visual component. If she fails this check, the attempt still counts against her daily limit. Blind creatures are immune to Dance Performances with visual components. The Dancer chooses their first Dance Performance at 1st level. They gain a new one at 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter. '''Capoeira (Su): A Dancer can use their performance to increase their martial capability and combat prowess. While this performance is active, the Dancer can make an extra attack at their highest B.A.B. when performing a Full-Round Attack. At 8th level, gain an extra attack at a -5 penalty. At 15th level, gain an extra attack at a -10 penalty. Energize (Su): '''A Dancer can use their performance to grant herself or her allies with a burst of energy. The affected ally gains a +10 feet bonus to a single Movement Speed of the target's choice. This also removes any fatigue or exhaustion effects on the target ally for the duration of the performance. This bonus to Movement Speed increases by +5 feet at 5th level, and an additional +5 feet for every 5 levels thereafter. '''Fascinate (Su): '''A Dancer can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with her. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see the Dancer, and capable of paying attention to her. The Dancer must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a Dancer has attained beyond 1st, she can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Dancer's level + the Dancer's Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the Dancer cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the Dancer continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. '''Heroic Display (Su): '''A Dancer can use her performance to inspire heroic action in herself or another ally. To be affected, the ally must be able to see the Dancer, and must be within 30 ft of the Dancer. The Inspired creature gains a +1 bonus to all Saving Throws and a +1 Deflection bonus to AC. These bonuses increase by +1 for every 4 levels after 1st (+2 at 5th, +3 at 9th, +4 at 9th, +5 at 13th, and +6 at 17th). At 10th level, the Dancer can affect 2 different allies with this ability at the same time. Heroic Display is a mind-affecting ability. '''Immersive Play (Su): A Dancer can use her performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the Immersive Play, she makes a Performance (Dance) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the Dancer (including the Dancer himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the Dancer's Performance check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Performance check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the Immersive Play is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the Immersive Play, but it must use the Dancer's Performance check result for the save. Immersive Play does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Immersive Play relies on visual components. Inspiring Dance (Su): A Dancer can use her performance to inspire courage in her allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to see the Dancer's performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 4th level, and every four Dancer levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 16th level. Inspiring Dance is a mind-affecting ability. Motivate (Su): '''A Dancer can use her performance to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see the Dancer. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as she continues to see the Dancer's performance. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the Dancer has attained beyond 1st (+3 at 5th, +4 at 9th, +5 at 13th, and +6 at 17th). Certain uses of this ability are infeasible, such as Stealth, and may be disallowed at the GM’s discretion. A Dancer can’t Motivate herself. '''Tease (Su): A Dancer can use her performance to antagonize an enemy into attacking her. The enemy must be within 30 feet the Dancer. The enemy must make a Willpower save (DC 10 + 1/2 Dancer level + Charisma modifier). The enemy will be antagonized towards the Dancer, and will spend every round of the performance committing any hostile actions against the Dancer. If they perform an Area of Effect attack, it must be centered on the Dancer. Any effects that can target multiple targets cannot target any other creature but the Dancer. At 5th Level, and every 5 levels thereafter, the Dancer can affect an extra target with Tease at the same time, to a maximum of 5. Strong Fist (Ex) The Dancer gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. As the Dancer grows, the amount of damage they can inflict with their bare fists increase as well. At 1st Level, the Dancer's Unarmed Strikes deal 1d6 Damage. At 4th Level, the Dancer's Unarmed Strikes deal 1d8 Damage. The Monk's attacks are treated as Magic for the purpose of overcoming Damage Resistance. At 8th Level, the Dancer's Unarmed Strikes deal 1d10 Damage. At 12th Level, the Dancer's Unarmed Strikes deal 2d6 Damage. At 16th Level, the Dancer's Unarmed Strikes deal 2d8 Damage. At 20th Level, the Dancer's Unarmed Strikes deal 2d10 Damage. Note: This damage is under the assumption that the Dancer is Medium-sized. Raise/lower the die accordingly for different sizes. Dancer's Dodge (Ex) At 2nd level, when an opponent attempts a melee attack against a Dancer, the Dancer can expend one use of an attack of opportunity as an immediate action to move 5 feet, granting the Dancer a dodge bonus to AC equal to their Charisma modifier (minimum 1) against the triggering attack. The attack is still resolved normally, even if the Dancer's movement takes them out of the triggering attack’s reach. This movement is not a 5-foot step and provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one that triggered this ability, though the Dancer can attempt an Acrobatics check to avoid provoking the attacks. A Dancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to half their level. She can use this ability only while wearing light armor or no armor. Versatile Dance (Ex) At 2nd level, a dancer gains a bonus equal to half her level on Perform (dance) checks. She can use her bonus for her Perform (dance) skill in place of her bonus for Acrobatics. Evasion (Ex) At 3rd Level, a Dancer can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a Dancer makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a Dancer is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Dancer does not gain the benefit of evasion. Fast Movement (Ex) At 3rd Level, the Dancer gains a +10 ft to land movement speed. If they wear anything more than light armor or are over-encumbered, they lose this bonus. At 6th Level, this bonus increases to +20 ft. At 9th Level, this bonus increases to +30 ft. At 12th Level, this bonus increases to +40 ft. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +50 ft. At 18th Level, this bonus increases to +60 ft. Unarmed Brawler (Ex) At 5th Level, the Dancer gains a +3 bonus to Attack rolls made with Unarmed Strikes. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Dance of the Vexing Snake (Ex) At 9th level, while performing a battle dance, a dancer can dodge her opponent’s blows with her sudden, unpredictable maneuvers. She can use the Acrobatics skill to tumble at her normal speed without penalty. Well-Versed (Ex) At 11th Level, the Dancer gains +4 to Saving Throws against Performances and Sound effects. Energetic Dance (Ex) At 13th Level, the Dancer does not suffer from fatigue or exhaustion while doing a performance. When doing a performance, the Dancer gains a +2 Dodge Bonus to AC. Powerfist (Ex) At 16th Level, the Dancer's unarmed strikes deal x4 damage on a Critical Hit. Dance of Death's Embrace (Su) At 19th level, a dancer can perform a vicious, deadly dance to defeat her opponent. Before using this dance, the dancer selects a single target within 30 feet. As a full-round action, the dancer performs an elaborate dance that requires a DC 35 Acrobatics check to complete. If she succeeds, any time she makes a successful attack against her designated target she deals +2d6 points of damage. This ability lasts until the end of the dancer’s next turn. Mastery - Fury Dance (Su) At 20th level, the Dancer can unleash a whirlwind of blows while performing a dance. As a full-round action, they can take a single move action and unleash a single attack at their highest bonus against each target within her reach during any point of her move, up to a maximum number of attacks equal to the Dancer’s character level. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited